Wincest!
by Luna Sodapop
Summary: Dean senía curiosidad por saber qué era lo que estaban escribiendo sobre ellos esas fans trastornadas, incapaz de imaginar que acabaría exactamente como a todas ellas les habría gustado... PWP/NC-17


**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, es propiedad de la CW y los creadores de la serie. Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

 **Aviso:** Relación entre dos hombres; relaciones sexuales explícitas; contenido adulto.

 **N/A:** Here I come! Nuevo fic (aplausos, ovaciones y demás muestras de felicidad XD), uno al que llevo dándole vueltas muchísimo tiempo, pero que nunca había conseguido empezar por razones desconocidas (el universo es misterioso…). ¡Pero aquí está! Espero que lo disfrutéis.

Ah, se sitúa poco después del capítulo 18 de la temporada cuatro: "The Monster at the End of This Book". Para los que no lo recordéis, es cuando Sam y Dean se enteran de que se han escrito libros sobre ellos, que existe un fandom y chicas que los shippean (me morí de risa con este capítulo).

* * *

 **Wincest**

Dean sentía curiosidad. Estaban viviendo uno de esos momentos de extraña paz en los que nada fuera de lo normal ocurría. No había casos ni señales de Lilith, los demonios mantenían un extraño perfil bajo, y entre su hermano y él había una tregua inestable. Por lo tanto, cuando Sam salió a comprar la cena y Dean se quedó solo en la destartalada habitación del motel, no pudo resistirse a echar un rápido vistazo.

Sintiéndose un poco culpable y observado, Dean abrió rápidamente el navegador del portátil de Sam e introdujo las palabras "Dean/Sam slash fanfiction" en el buscador. Le echó un nuevo vistazo a la puerta y esperó unos segundos tensos antes de pichar sobre la primera entrada. Fue así como, con un movimiento rápido, se vio totalmente sumergido en un mundo nuevo.

Ese lugar era una comunidad, un archivo de fanfics (fics para abreviar) que les involucraban a su hermano y a él en cientos de situaciones distintas. Unos eran más inocentes que otros, y unos cuantos no tenían ni pies ni cabeza. Evitó todos los que estuvieran bajo la etiqueta "PWP" al comprobar que no estaba preparado para su contenido. Entonces, encontró una descripción que le pareció interesante y que estaba en el saludable e inocente rating K. Dean pensó que podía manejarlo.

Se equivocaba.

 _Dean tomó la mano de Sam con delicadeza, acariciando la piel suave y tersa del dorso. Sentía su corazón a punto de explotar y el miedo al rechazo burbujeando en su estómago…_

—¿Miedo al rechazo? —murmuró, molesto—. Ni siquiera Sam podría rechazarme. ¿Y que es toda esa basura de "tomar la mano de Sam con delicadeza"?

Sacudió la cabeza y retorció los dedos. Una parte de sí mismo le estaba gritando que cerrara la ventana, apagara el ordenador y mandara a la mierda toda esa locura, pero otra le decía que ya que había empezado bien podría terminar de leer. Acabaría ese pequeño one-shot (usando la terminología de la página) y así podría satisfacer su curiosidad y olvidarse del asunto. Así pues, continuó leyendo:

… _pero sabía que ese era el momento. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, Dean estaba seguro de que se merecía esa oportunidad. Sus vidas pendían siempre de un hilo, caminaban al filo de una navaja, manteniéndose en equilibrio sobre un pozo de muerte sin saber nunca cuándo perderían pie. Por eso, respiró hondo y se armó con toda la valentía que pudo reunir para inclinarse y rozar los labios de Sammy con los suyos._

Dean le echó otro vistazo a la puerta y, por si acaso, se asomó entre las pesadas y apolilladas cortinas para vigilar la calle. No había señales de Sam y todo estaba tranquilo. Era noche cerrada y la poca gente que se veía estaba al otro lado del aparcamiento, fumando bajo las luces de colores de un bar que había visto mejores días.

Tras asegurarse de que estaba a salvo, cerró las cortinas de un tirón y no se volvió a sentar hasta que no quedó ni una sola rendija por la que alguien pudiera asomarse. Sabía que a Sam no le resultaría sospechoso ya que hacían lo mismo en todos los sitios en los que se quedaban. Se acomodó en la silla y continuó leyendo.

— _¿Qué haces, Dean?_ _—_ _preguntó Sam, apartándose sólo un poco._

 _Dean vio eso como una pequeña victoria. Si su hermanito hubiera querido huir, ya lo estaría haciendo. Sin embargo, sólo se había separado un poco, lo justo para que sus labios únicamente se rozaran. A Dean esa distancia le parecía un mundo entero. Había sido sólo un segundo, pero el roce entre sus bocas había despertado millones de mariposas dentro de su estómago._

—¿Mariposas? ¿Es que esta gente no me conoce en lo más mínimo? —se quejó, saltándose un par de párrafos para ver si la cosa seguía igual—. Oh, Jesús.

Dean se detuvo en un pequeño diálogo, traumatizado.

— _Te quiero, Sammy. No sabes cuánto tiempo he querido decirte esto. Eres mi sol y mis estrellas, mi mundo entero. Haré lo que me pidas, siempre. Te quiero —murmuró Dean con lágrimas en los ojos._

— _Yo también te quiero, Dean, hermano —contestó Sam, antes de volver a fundir sus bocas en un beso cargado de amor y pasión._

 _La vida de un Winchester nunca es fácil, y ambos sabían que esto sólo complicaría más las cosas, pero lo solucionarían. Ellos siempre lo hacían._

Joder. Joder. Joder.

 _"¿Mi sol y mis estrellas?" "¿Mi mundo entero?" "¿Te quiero?"_ Dean no podía dejar de repetir esas estúpidas, melosas y totalmente vomitivas palabras en su mente. ¡Esa gente no le conocía en absoluto! Si fuera a confesarse a Sam, jamás diría algo así. ¡Y llorar! ¿En qué galaxia se echaría él a llorar?

—A la mierda con los fics K de los cojones —murmuró, antes de salir rápidamente del fic y volver a la página del archivo.

Dando por terminada su relación con los rating K, demasiado románticos o fraternales para saciar su curiosidad, Dean cambió el rating y siguió buscando. Hubo algunos que le llamaron la atención, pero no terminaba de decidirse. Escogió algunos y los fue abriendo en distintas ventanas, pero tuvo que empezar a leer cuando se vieron reducidas a un mínimo espacio en la barra superior.

Había toda clase de historias sobre ellos. Cazando, bebiendo, conduciendo, hablando y discutiendo. En algunas ni siquiera eran cazadores, en otras las cosas habían pasado de maneras distintas y en otras tantas ni siquiera eran hermanos (lo cual era un descanso agradable e inesperado entre tanto incesto). Dean leyó su propia descripción de decenas de formas distintas, algo intimidado por lo acertadas que eran en algunos casos. Se sentía algo… sucio, como si cientos de personas hubieran asomado un ojo a través de una rendija de su vida.

Todos (todas, en la mayoría de los casos), le conocían. Había algunas personas que exageraban su comportamiento, pero otras entendían la dinámica de su relación con Sam con tal perfección que asustaba. En algún momento, se vio coincidiendo con las decisiones que tomaba el Dean de uno de los fics, asintiendo para sí mismo mientras leía cómo actuaba.

Hubo un fic en particular que le llamó la atención. La dinámica entre ellos estaba perfectamente captada y la escena reproducida se parecía demasiado a la vuelta de una caza de un wendigo en la que Dean llegó con una horrible herida en el costado y Sam tuvo que ocuparse de él. Lo extraño del asunto era que todo eso había ocurrido antes de que Sam se fuera a la universidad y, por lo tanto, era imposible que alguien pudiera saber con tal exactitud lo que había pasado. Había cosas distintas, pero sólo la coincidencia en ciertos detalles conseguía ponerle los pelos de punta.

 _Dean soltó una maldición por lo bajo y apretó los dientes. Sam se mordió el labio, intentando ser lo más delicado posible con su hermano, pero la herida era enorme, roja y dentada. Si no hubiera visto decenas de ellas en los últimos años, estaría verdaderamente asustado._

 _Le lanzó una mirada de disculpa a su hermano mayor, que Dean entendió perfectamente como un "Esto va a doler como el infierno, lo siento", y vertió otro poco de alcohol sobre la herida. El muchacho siseó, pero consiguió no moverse ni un centímetro. Sam no podía dejar de admirar su valentía._

— _Es una herida fea —comentó, cosiéndole con todo el cuidado que pudo._

— _No es para tanto._

 _Dean quiso mostrarse indiferente, hacerse el valiente, pero Sam le conocía demasiado bien. Había visto esa falsa confianza en sus ojos demasiadas veces. Era la misma mirada que ponía cuando había quería tranquilizar a alguna madre preocupada porque su hijo había desaparecido y ambos sabían que probablemente el pequeño debía estar muerto. La habían practicado miles de veces con su padre, pero a Dean siempre le había salido mejor._

— _¿Ves por qué me preocupo cada vez que os largáis sin mí? —inquirió Sam, molesto porque le hubieran dejado al margen una vez más—. Ya no soy un niño._

— _Vamos, Samantha, no irás a llorar, ¿verdad? —Sam echó una buena cantidad de alcohol sobre la herida sin miramientos—. ¡Joder, Sammy! ¿Te has vuelto loco?_

Dean releyó el diálogo una y otra vez. Recordaba ese momento. Él le había dicho todo eso a Sam pocos meses antes de que se marchara, todavía tenía la cicatriz que le había quedado de recuerdo y fue ese día cuando le cogió especial animosidad al maldito alcohol para curar heridas porque su hermano pequeño no dejaba de rociarle con él cada vez que algo le disgustaba.

Siguió leyendo con una mueca de asombro permanente. Los diálogos se parecían demasiado y la habitación que se describía tenía muchas de las cosas que recordaba de esa noche. Sin embargo, no podía estar seguro. Los moteles eran todos más o menos iguales y los detalles se confundían a menudo en su mente, y la conversación… Bueno, esa gente les conocía, ¿no? Habían leído cada mínimo pensamiento suyo y ese ficker en particular parecía entenderles. Especialmente a Sam, teniendo en cuenta que escribía desde su perspectiva.

Terminó el one-shot con una extraña sensación en el pecho. El final de la escena había sido distinto al que él recordaba porque, por supuesto, terminar besando a su hermano pequeño _"movido por la irrefrenable sensación de que cada vez estaban más lejos el uno del otro"_ no era algo que hubiese pasado realmente, pero se le acercaba mucho. Dean había sentido en ese momento que Sam se alejaba de él. Habían discutido y, viéndolo en perspectiva, podía decirse que esa conversación debió ser la que terminase por darle a Sam el empujoncito que necesitaba para marcharse.

Sin ningún deseo de parar a pensar en ello, subió hasta el comienzo del fic y abrió el perfil del autor o la autora en una ventana nueva. El desastroso wifi del motel tardó un poco en cargar la página y Dean sintió una lacerante decepción al ver que no había nada de información sobre la persona que había escrito el fic. Lo único que había era la bandera estadounidense arriba a la izquierda y la fecha en la que se creó la cuenta, hacía menos de una semana.

—Mm… Ha escrito tres fics en sólo cuatro días —murmuró Dean, comprobando que todos eran del fandom de Sobrenatural—. Veamos…

El que acababa de leer era el más reciente. Por debajo de él estaba uno muy corto, que no llegaba a las mil palabras y que no había recibido más que dos comentarios. El otro que quedaba hizo que Dean se mordiera el labio con indecisión. Era M y tenía la maldita etiqueta de PWP. Había comprobado que no todos los que tenían esas tres letras en el resumen eran totalmente pornográficos, pero sí la mayoría.

Con un poco de indecisión y algo innombrable anudando sus tripas apretadamente, Dean abrió el fic preparado para cerrar la ventana en cualquier momento. La descripción era muy escueta _"Sam no supo que lo mucho que lo deseaba hasta que pasó. NC-17 PWP"_ , pero entendió el sentido del mismo con certeza. Las advertencias eran más de lo mismo: " _Wincest, PWP, contenido adulto. Si no te gusta, no leas"._ Sin embargo, no había nota de autor, lo cual era habitual en los demás fics.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, Dean empezó a leer:

 _Sam estaba sentado en la cama, pensativo. Escuchaba el agua de la ducha correr dentro del baño y a su hermano Dean cantando con voz desafinada_ Fortunate Son _de_ Creedence Clearwater Revival _mientras él mismo marcaba el ritmo de la canción con el pie. No era una de sus canciones favoritas —tampoco la de Dean—, pero la había escuchado tantas veces que podría cantarla del revés y del derecho, con o sin música. El rock clásico era la banda sonora de sus vidas._

 _Seguía en la misma posición cuando su hermano mayor salió del baño. Gotas de agua se deslizaban por su pecho desnudo y le daban un aspecto iridiscente bajo la luz artificial y amarillenta de las lámparas de la habitación del motel. Estaban en Colton, un pequeño pueblo del condado de Whitman, Washington, con la calefacción a tope y una tormenta de nieve llamando a su puerta. Por suerte, no estaban allí encerrados con un caso, en realidad, sólo se iban a quedar una noche cuando la tormenta les sorprendió._

— _Hace un frío de cojones —se quejó Dean, corriendo hasta su bolsa de lona para rescatar unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta y unos bóxers. Sam intentó no pensar en lo mucho que le afectaba ver a su hermano desnudo—. ¿Crees que tendremos que quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí?_

— _No lo sé, pero creo que nos vendrá bien descansar un poco._

 _Dean masculló algo que no sonó muy agradable, pero Sam no llegó a entender lo que había dicho._

Dean continuó leyendo, atrapado por la historia. Realmente no había mucho argumento, pero todo parecía demasiado real, algo que podría haber pasado en cualquier momento. Estaba casi relajado y disfrutando del fic cuando llegó a la parte que más había temido.

— _Dean, ¿qué haces? —inquirió Sam, alarmado cuando sintió la mano de su hermano colándose dentro de sus pantalones—. ¿Te has vuelto loco?_

 _Su hermano mayor dio un apretón a su miembro por encima de los calzoncillos, lanzando una oleada de ardiente placer por su cuerpo. Sam sintió que el estómago se le apretaba y una erección comenzaba a hacerse notar bajo la mano de Dean. Escuchó una risita socarrona en su oído._

— _Vaya, vaya, Sammy —murmuró su hermano, mordisqueándole la oreja mientras daba otro apretón a su polla. Sam no pudo evitar que un gemido se escapara de sus labios—. Eso es, hermanito, gime para mí._

 _Dean apartó los calzoncillos con presteza y cerró la mano alrededor del miembro de Sam. Comenzó a masturbarle con suavidad, jugueteando con su glande, apretando cada vez más, aumentando la velocidad con cada segundo que pasaba. Mientras, sus labios le susurraban cosas cada vez más lascivas, más sucias y, de vez en cuando, cerraba los dientes alrededor del lóbulo de su oreja._

 _Sam gemía sin ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando. No podía pensar en nada más que en su hermano masturbándole, diciéndole lo mucho que deseaba follarle, lo mucho que había soñado con ese momento mientras apretaba su propia erección contra su culo._

— _Dean… Dean, joder —murmuró, incapaz de formar una frase coherente—. Quiero… Dios, hermano…_

 _Dean le mordió el cuello para después pasar la lengua por encima de la marca roja que había dejado. Se apretó más contra él y le dio un tirón duro a su polla antes de susurrar:_

— _Dímelo, Sammy. Dime lo que quieres que te haga._

— _Fóllame, Dean. Quiero que me folles duro._

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con estrépito y Dean casi tira el portátil al suelo de lo rápido que se movió. En un segundo, había bajado la pantalla del ordenador, se había levantado y se había tirado sobre la cama fingiendo indiferencia. Para su absoluto horror, notaba una erección considerable luchando dentro de sus pantalones.

—¡Hola! —saludó Sam, con la cabeza casi metida en la bolsa que traía entre las manos, totalmente ajeno al pequeño drama de su hermano mayor—. Había una cola inmensa en la cafetería. No sé cómo a la gente le puede gustar tanto la comida grasienta.

Dean intentó contestar algo que sonase normal, algo que consiguiera enmascarar el momento de total confusión que estaba viviendo, pero al mirar a su hermano las últimas palabras que había leído le volvieron a la mente.

 _"Fóllame, Dean. Quiero que me folles duro."_

—Oh, Señor —murmuró, notando cómo el calor le subía hasta la cara y se extendía rápidamente por su cuello y pecho.

—Eh, Dean, ¿estás bien? —Sam dejó la bolsa de comida sobre la mesa y se acercó a él con una mano extendida y la clara intención de tocarle. Dean se levantó de un salto y se alejó—. ¿Pasa algo malo?

Intentó no prestar atención al tono herido en la voz de su hermano y se acercó al frigorífico para ahogar su confusión en cerveza. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba: espacio y alcohol. Despejarse, respirar… Y hacer algo con esa erección.

—Estoy bien, tranquilo —dijo, intentando que su voz sonase natural. Caminó hasta su bolsa de lona y cogió un par de prendas de ropa intentando no pensar en el fic que acababa de leer—. Voy a darme una ducha. Cenaré luego.

Los ojos de Sam le siguieron hasta que cerró la puerta del baño, pudo sentirlos en la nuca. Se acomodó contra la madera fría e inhaló profundamente. A solas, se permitió pensar en lo que acababa de pasar: se acababa de empalmar leyendo un fic en el que masturbaba a su hermano pequeño y a saber qué otras cosas depravadas. Dios, debía estar enfermo.

Dejó el botellín de cerveza sobre el bidé y se desvistió rápidamente. A pesar de la confusión y el miedo, su erección seguía ahí, pidiéndole a gritos que se encargara de ella. Así que, mientras el agua caía como un torrente por su cuerpo, Dean cerró la mano alrededor de su polla y comenzó a masturbarse. Intentó pensar en la última mujer con la que se había acostado, pero no recordaba bien su aspecto, sólo que tenía una lengua prodigiosa.

Se concentró en ello, en la boca de la mujer sin rostro alrededor de su miembro, su lengua húmeda recorriéndole de arriba abajo, sus ojos, esos que dependían de la luz para ser de un color u otro, lanzándole una mirada de puro deseo, y esa maraña de pelo negro enredada alrededor de sus dedos. Dean ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la mujer se había convertido rápidamente en su hermano.

 _"Fóllame, Dean. Quiero que me folles duro."_

—Sammy —gimió, sin poder contenerse.

Su mano se movió más rápido, frenética por conseguir la fricción que necesitaba para liberarse. El sonido del agua quedaba amortiguado por el latido de su corazón, que tronaba en sus oídos. Cerró los dientes alrededor de la carne blanda de la palma de la mano, intentando acallar los gemidos, el nombre de Sam saliendo de sus labios de una forma totalmente sucia. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando una voz irrumpió a través de la bruma:

—¿Te ayudo con eso?

Dean dio tal salto que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. De hecho, probablemente habría dado con la crisma en el suelo si las manos fuertes y enormes de Sam no le hubieran agarrado. Sin embargo, no hubo mucho espacio para la sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermano — _por Dios y todos los putos ángeles y demonios_ — estaba frente a él, desnudo y mojado. Tampoco pasó por alto la erección que se erguía entre sus piernas.

—¿Qué cojones estás haciendo, Sam? ¡No puedes meterte así en el baño cuando me estoy duchando! —gritó, nervioso y avergonzado. Jamás le habían pillado masturbándose y esa primera vez no estaba siendo agradable—. Sal de aquí ahora mismo.

Sam no le hizo caso, sino que se acercó a él en un paso y le apresó contra la pared de azulejos. La cerámica estaba fría y el contraste con el agua y la calidez del cuerpo de Sam contra el suyo era casi doloroso. Dean jadeó cuando sus erecciones se encontraron, incapaz de controlar el placer que el contacto le produjo.

—Lo has leído —murmuró Sam, paseando su lengua por la mandíbula de su hermano mayor—. Has leído el fic y te ha gustado.

—¿Cómo sabes qué he estado leyendo?

Sam se rió quedamente sobre su oído. El aliento caliente de su hermano mandó un escalofrío por la columna de Dean, que se estremeció visiblemente.

—Hermano, si no cierras las ventanas sólo tengo que darle a una tecla para ver lo que has estado haciendo —explicó socarronamente, mientras dejaba un reguero de besos y mordiscos a lo largo de su mandíbula—. Te ha gustado, ¿verdad?

Dean cerró los ojos, convencido de que todo era un sueño. Debía haber bebido mucho y haberse dormido viendo un porno poco recomendable porque si no esto no tenía sentido. Sam no estaba en la ducha con él, besándole y rozándose contra su polla. En ninguna dimensión, paralela o no, ellos dos estarían haciendo esto.

El aire del baño parecía haber aumentado en consistencia y costaba respirar. No se podía ver nada más allá de sus cuerpos, que en ese momento se apretaban contra la pared de la ducha en peligrosa cercanía. Dean no tenía otro lugar en el que clavar los ojos que no fuera el rostro de su hermano. Sammy, que hasta hacía poco le había parecido inocente como una damisela, se mostraba ante él con un aspecto demasiado lascivo para ser legal. Con los ojos oscurecidos y una permanente sonrisa traviesa, se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás, buscando la fricción entre sus miembros, jugando con él descaradamente, esperando a que Dean no pudiera soportarlo más y terminara con esto, de una manera o de otra.

El mayor de los Winchester se encontraba sumergido en un mar de dudas y todo por culpa del maldito fic, que parecía demasiado real, que lo planteaba todo casi con lógica, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, una suerte de destino que les envolvía a ambos. Pero también era culpa de su doblemente maldito hermano, que había decidido elegir ese día para portarse como un loco. Entonces, una súbita iluminación inundó hasta el último recoveco de su mente.

—Fuiste tú —jadeó, intentando aclarar la vista al tiempo que Sam detenía su pecaminoso balanceo abruptamente—. Tú escribiste el fic, ¿verdad?

—Sí, fui yo —contestó, esbozando una sonrisa avergonzada que le hacía parecerse un poco más al Sam de siempre—. Me… Me llamó la atención. Me gusta.

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos. Dean se sentía perdido, estaba asustado y lleno de dudas. Sabía lo que deseaba, pero también sabía lo que estaba bien, y tirarse a su hermano definitivamente no entraba en esa categoría. Pero Sam también quería… Cerró los ojos y gimió por la indecisión. Las cosas se estaban complicando más de lo debido y seguir con esto sólo lo empeoraría. Sin embargo, ¿no habían empezado ya? ¿Cómo podría Dean actuar como siempre después de esto? No iba a olvidarlo, y a juzgar por la expresión determinada de Sam, él tampoco dejaría que se le olvidara.

—No me rechaces —susurró Sam, pegándose más a él, apretándole contra la pared, dificultando su respiración—. Fóllame, Dean. Quiero que me folles duro.

Dean no pudo soportarlo.

Se lanzó contra los labios de su hermano sin que un solo pensamiento coherente pasara por su mente. No quedaba espacio en su cabeza para nada que no fuera Sam. Todo se había desconectado y no quedaba más que el fuego que ardía al contacto de la piel de su hermano pequeño. A partir de ese momento, todo fue muy rápido.

Sus labios jamás se detuvieron mientras las tímidas caricias iniciales se volvían más audaces. La piel les ardía y picaba bajo la acuciante necesidad de más contacto, de tocar y sentir cada recoveco del cuerpo del otro. Sus jadeos y gemidos se convirtieron en una melodía perfecta, sostenida por el constante sonido del agua que caía sobre ellos como un torrente. Todo resultó natural, instintivo, pero también complejo y nuevo.

Dean conocía perfectamente el cuerpo femenino. La mecánica del sexo con una mujer no tenía secretos para él, pero este era un hombre y, además, su hermano pequeño. Sammy, al que jamás haría daño intencionadamente. Sammy, que le había pedido que le follara duro. Quizás Dean estuviese enfermo, pero jamás había deseado tanto hacer algo.

Invirtieron posiciones casi sin darse cuenta. Dean se sentía poseído por una lujuria animal, por sus instintos más bajos y primitivos. Sam se le presentaba como lo más apetecible del mundo, algo de lo que jamás podría saciarse. Deseaba perderse en él, descubrir cada palmo de su cuerpo, besar aquellos lugares que nadie más había besado, enterrarse en él hasta olvidar su propio nombre. Jamás le había pasado esto con una mujer, con nadie. Le necesitaba de una manera visceral.

—Sammy… —murmuró, apretándose contra él, bebiendo de su boca—. Sammy…

Sus miembros se encontraban y rozaban con cada movimiento, pero la fricción no era suficiente y el fuego que les lamía la piel comenzaba a ser insoportable. Dean deseaba tomarle ahí mismo, darle la vuelta, agarrar sus caderas y hacerle gritar su nombre hasta perder la voz y el sentido, pero este era Sammy, su hermano pequeño, y debía hacerlo bien.

Con un gemido, cerró la llave del agua y tiró de Sam hasta sacarle de la ducha. Él le miraba con confusión, los ojos nublados y oscurecidos por la lujuria. Dean no dijo nada, sólo le acercó más, sintiendo frío al contacto con el aire, y le llevó hasta una de las camas sin siquiera abrir los ojos, perdido en los labios de su hermano. Cayeron sobre la cama con un ruido de muelles oxidados.

—Dean, te necesito. Ahora.

Sam gimió mientras su hermano se acomodaba sobre él, entre sus piernas. Lo que más deseaba era que Dean le follara en ese instante, sin consideración. La necesidad de sentirle dentro, de hacerle llegar al límite, de hacer realidad todo aquello que había volcado en un archivo escondido dentro de más de diez carpetas, era tan profunda que dolía. Sin embargo, él no parecía tener intención de hacerlo rápido.

Dean regó el cuello de su hermano con besos, deteniéndose para mordisquear la curva que hacía al encontrarse con el hombro. La excitación de su hermano era evidente y se hacía notar a través de ardientes gemidos. Podría haber estado toda la noche haciéndole gemir, derritiéndose acunado por el sonido. Repartió más besos por su pecho y estómago, lamió las líneas que se dibujaban en su abdomen producto de toda una vida de entrenamiento, y dejó que su nariz se inundara de su olor a jabón, almizcle y sexo.

Jamás había hecho una mamada, pero la polla de su hermano, erguida y húmeda por la ducha y el preseminal, se le antojaba como un manjar y su lengua picaba por la curiosidad, por el deseo de descubrir lo que se sentía. Le dio una lamida lenta desde la base hasta la punta, deleitándose con el profundo gemido de Sam. Giró alrededor del glande y apretó la lengua contra la hendidura.

—¡Joder, Dean!

El aludido lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa, complacido con su obvio éxito. Sam le devolvió la mirada con un hambre voraz brillando en sus ojos. Su pelo estaba húmedo aún y los pocos mechones secos eran un desastre desordenado. Sus labios rojos y sus ojos escurecidos por el deseo hicieron que Dean se estremeciera, excitado. Jamás había imaginado que su hermano pequeño le pondría tan caliente sólo con una mirada.

Lentamente, comenzó a acoger la erección de Sam en su boca. El peso de la polla sobre su lengua y el sabor salado le hicieron gemir repercutiendo en su hermano, que echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar un largo y profundo gemido a su vez. Dean movió la lengua, acariciando el miembro erecto a medida que iba entrando en su boca. Se detuvo cuando la mitad estuvo dentro, consciente de que no podría tomar mucho más sin atragantarse. Entonces, repitió el proceso a la inversa muy lentamente, succionando como si no quisiera dejar escapar la polla de su hermano, apretando los labios a su alrededor.

Sam cerró las manos alrededor de las sábanas totalmente ajeno a cualquier cosa que no fuera la boca de Dean. La humedad y el calor eran apabullantes y su hermano continuaba con ese ritmo lento, lamiéndole, succionándole, tomándole en su boca con glotonería. Sam no deseaba hacerle daño, pero hubo un momento en el que no pudo soportarlo más y tuvo que cerrar las manos alrededor de los mechones rubios de Dean y, sin poder evitarlo, se empujó contra su boca. Necesitaba más fricción, más humedad y calor. El deseo ardiente de follarle la boca a su hermano le nubló los sentidos.

Sin embargo, él no estaba dispuesto a aceptar su ritmo. Agarró sus caderas y las apretó contra el colchón, limitando su movimiento. Sam gimió con descontento, desbordado por la necesidad. Dean liberó su polla e intentó recuperar el aliento. Deseaba hacer que su hermano se corriera, pero esa primera vez no sería con una mamada. Consciente de que estaba al límite, volvió al principio con suaves lamidas en la base, disfrutando del sabor. Se incorporó un poco e introdujo uno de sus dedos en la boca de Sam, que captó al vuelo lo que le estaba pidiendo. Lamió y succionó su dedo, reproduciendo lo que Dean le había hecho a su polla. Sin perderse detalle de cada uno de sus gestos, el mayor introdujo otro dedo y después otro más.

Volvió sus atenciones a la polla de su hermano mientras dejaba que uno de sus dedos hiciera círculos alrededor de la entrada de Sam. Él debió sentirlo, porque se tensó mínimamente. Dean tomó su miembro hasta que le rozó la garganta mientras introducía el primer dedo.

— _OhDiosmío… Joderjoderjoder._

Esta vez no hubo nada lento o considerado en los movimientos de Dean, que tomó un ritmo rápido y despiadado mientras su dedo se enterraba dentro de Sam. Metió otro dedo más a los pocos segundos, pero esta vez el hombre no lo notó, perdido en las sensaciones que le producía esa mamada tan salvaje. Mientras, Dean se dedicó a estirarle, girando y abriendo sus dedos, notando el calor y la estrechez, imaginando cómo sería enterrarse dentro de ese cuerpo. Su excitación era tan grande que dolía y se sentía tan al borde que estuvo seguro de que podría correrse sin siquiera tocarse, sólo escuchando a Sam, dándole placer.

Un tercer dedo se unió a los otros dos. Dean liberó la polla de su hermano y se elevó sobre él para besarle mientras no dejaba de moverse en su entrada. Sam gimió en su boca, notando su propio sabor en la lengua mientras se empujaba contra sus dedos. El mayor se apartó un poco para observar la escena. Jamás en toda su vida había visto algo más obsceno y excitante como Sam mientras movía las caderas para encontrarse con sus dedos, su polla dura y brillante de saliva y preseminal, los ojos cerrados, y los labios fruncidos derramando gemidos y maldiciones.

No pudo soportarlo más.

Sam maldijo cuando su hermano sacó los dedos, haciéndole sentir vacío y necesitado. Dean le calló con un beso húmedo y se acomodó sobre él una vez más. Se apoyó con un brazo en la almohada, a un lado de Sam, y con la mano que le quedaba libre dirigió su polla hacia la entrada de su hermano. Se miraron un momento, deseo e incertidumbre brillando en sus ojos. Pero Sam se sentía incapaz de echarse atrás ahora. Cabeceó y eso fue todo lo que Dean necesitó para enterrarse en él.

Al principio, el proceso fue lento, cuidadoso y un poco aterrador. Dean tuvo que echar mano de todo su autocontrol para no hundirse en él de una sola vez, para no follarle en ese mismo instante, rápido y duro. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que Sam deseaba. El dolor se hacía notar, pero lo superaba con creces la sensación de tener a su hermano dentro de él, ver la manera en que se esforzaba por no hacerle daño y también el deseo que sentía por él. Así, Sam empujó sus caderas contra él, buscando la profundidad.

—Mierda, Sam —murmuró Dean, apoyando su frente contra la de él—. Joder… No sabes lo… _Dios_ … No tienes ni idea de lo caliente y… y… —Gimió, incapaz de terminar.

Sam dejó escapar una risita jadeante, pero pronto se perdió en la sensación de sus cuerpos unidos tan íntimamente. No sólo sentía a su hermano dentro de él, sino en todas partes. Sus piernas descansando junto a las suyas, el movimiento de su abdomen al jadear, el peso de su cuerpo sobre él, las líneas de su rostro, su respiración sobre los labios y sus manos entrelazadas. Ese segundo pareció extender durante una eternidad perfecta hasta que Sam susurró aquello que sabía que le volvería loco:

—Fóllame, Dean. Quiero que me folles duro.

Su hermano profirió un jadeo, un quejido y un gemido a la vez, antes de echar sus caderas hacia atrás, saliendo de él lentamente. Entonces, cuando sólo la cabeza de su polla quedaba dentro, se impulsó en su interior con una estocada rápida y despiadada que llegó hasta lo más profundo de Sam, encontrando ese manojo de nervios que podrían catapultarle hasta los mismísimos cielos.

Ambos soltaron un grito antes de que Dean repitiera el movimiento. Lo hizo una y otra vez, follándole duro, rápido y salvaje. El cuerpo de Sam apretaba su polla, se la tragaba con gusto y facilidad, sus caderas se elevaban para encontrarle en sus embestidas y se entregaba a él sin reparos. Dean nunca había sentido tanta intimidad con nadie, jamás había deseado tanto que alguien se corriera con su nombre en los labios. Quería grabar sus iniciales en Sam a base de besos, de caricias y de embestidas. Quería que el mundo entero supiera que se pertenecían, que Sammy era su hermano y amante, que se había enterrado en él con el único deseo de hacerle perder la noción del tiempo y el espacio.

Con un último esfuerzo y un millar de sentimientos llenando su pecho, Dean aceleró el ritmo mientras le mordía el labio hasta hacerle sangrar. No habían pasado más de cinco minutos, pero Sam ya estaba al límite y este último gesto fue todo lo que necesitó para correrse con más fuerza de lo que había hecho en años. Cada minúscula célula de su cuerpo pareció tensarse, gritar y convulsionar ante un placer que rayaba en lo doloroso antes de quedar laxo, perdido en la bruma blanca del orgasmo más intenso de su vida. En ese mismo instante, Dean profirió una maldición mientras notaba la entrada de su hermano apretándose, _apretándole_ , envolviéndole totalmente hasta que todo lo que quedaba era un mundo de calor y profundidad. Se corrió dentro de su hermano bajo un orgasmo devastador. El cuerpo le falló en ese instante en que todo desaparecía, y cayó pesadamente sobre Sam mientras este le envolvía en sus brazos.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que sus respiraciones se normalizaran y volvieran a ser conscientes de todo lo que les rodeaba y de lo que acababan de hacer. Sintiéndose débil y tembloroso, Dean se irguió sobre su hermano notando por primera vez sus manos unidas. Sonrió un poco y miró hacia abajo. Sam le miraba con miedo e incertidumbre, aparentemente seguro de que se iba a enfadar. Él suspiró.

—Sammy, yo…

Dudó un segundo, pensando en las consecuencias de lo que habían hecho, en el lío desastroso en el que estaban metidos y en la cantidad de cosas que podían salir mal. Sin embargo, el calor de Sam, sus manos entrelazadas, sus ojos suplicantes, todo él, hicieron que se olvidara de ello. Con un segundo suspiro, volvió a empezar:

—Sammy, mira, hay un millón de razones por las que no deberíamos haber hecho esto, por las que… por las que deberíamos olvidar que ha pasado —Su hermano menor le lanzó una mirada herida e hizo el amago de apartarse, pero Dean no le dejó—. Pero yo no podré hacerlo, no quiero hacerlo, y me basta una sola razón.

—¿Cuál? —susurró Sam, sorprendido y esperanzado.

—Dejaré que lo descubras por ti mismo —contestó misteriosamente

El joven profirió un bufido y su expresión se tornó molesta, pero se le notaba contento. Dean sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. _Porque te quiero_ , habría querido decirle, pero eso no habría sido propio de él.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí! Espero que os haya gustado y que se merezca algún review. No estoy usando beta así que si hay algún error o cosa que no esté clara, bueno, _mea culpa_.

Si por aquí hay alguien que lea mi fic "En veinte palabras", no, no me he olvidado de él e intentaré subir un par de drabbles esta semana :)


End file.
